Rise of the Sun
a special from Frost clans begin by Flameheart Chapter 1- Foxey "Sunstar!" Sunstar padded out of his den to the center of the clearing. "Hello, Ivyflower! How was hunting today?" His mate purred. "Lovely. Leafpaw caught a humongous thrush, look!" Sunstar gazed proudly at his daughter's fine catch. "That is lovely. Good job, Leafpaw", he touched his nose to hers, and signaled her to put it in the prey pile. "Who are you taking out next?", Ivyflower inquired. Sunstar tipped his head. "I guess...Gorsepaw?" "Okay! I'll ask Leafpaw to help me tidy up camp.", she took a horrifying glance at her surroundings. Many leaves were scattered around. "That's good. Hey Gorsepaw! Your turn to hunt!", the striped tom stood up, and pranced excitedly to his father. "Where will we be hunting today?" "By the stream. Let's see if we can catch quick minnows." After they left, Ivyflower rounded up Leafpaw and they began picking up the leaves. Brightpaw sighed, regardful of the fact that no one would notice her. They never did. Her kind mother always spent time with sensible Leafpaw, and her courageous father was always teaching brave Gorsepaw his tactics. No one ever noticed her. Well except Leafpaw when she wasn't occupied with mother-daughter time with Ivyflower. All she would do all day, was sit uselessly in the spot where the sun would shine brightest in the SunClan camp, waiting for attention she'd never recieve. --- It was evening and the last of the patrols were back. The prey was plentiful, according to Leafpaw. A rabbit, thrush, and two mice. The silver she cat grabbed the rabbit (hoping no one would mind), and set it down next to Brightpaw. The golden tabby smiled. Leafpaw smiled back, kindly. Gorsepaw started munching on the thrush Leafpaw had caught earlier, and her parents...they weren't eating the mice left for them. Leafpaw pretended she was eating along with Brightpaw, actually eavesdropping. "We had more in Froststar's Clan.", she heard her mother's hushed mew. "So you are saying you want to go back to her?", Sunstar snapped. "No.", Ivyflower flinched. "I'm just...wouldn't it be better if there were more of us?" Her father sighed. "Cats will join us if they want to." After they went to their den, with prey, Leafpaw choked. "Are you okay?!", Brightpaw stood up. "I'm fine. Just swallowed too much than I can handle", Leafpaw whispered. But she had. And now, she wondered...what were her parents planning? Chapter 2-Flameheart Gorsepaws P.O.V "Gorsepaw!" Gorsepaw whipped around at the call of his name with the voice of Sunstar to find his father and..Leafpaw with him. he wondered why no one payed attetion to Brightpaw they did back in Frostclan. Gorsepaw almost wanted to ask why they ignored Brightpaw after sunclan was formed. but her knew better than to speak about Frostclan. "yes father?" Gorsepaw asked almost wanting to snap at his father for ignoring the daughter that looked just like him. "Take Leafpaw hunting with you bring back any loner its only you two because i'll be busy thinking and Ivyflower is resting. "You forgot about Brightpaw?!" '' Gorsepaw snapped at his father. "Bright..paw?....oh..no" Sunstar said he turned to his daughter an called her over Brightpaw scrambled over instantly Sunstar explianed Gorsepaw will help with her fighting skills while Leafpaw with her hunting Brightpaw looked overjoyed to finally be noticed. The day was going well brightpaw had learned to fight s Leafpaw gtwiftly. Leafpaw said she had caught a squirrel on her first hunt all was goign well untilt hey heard a yowl with the voice of.....Brightpaw! Leafpaw and Gorsepaw darted towards the sound to find Brightpaw Face-to-Face with a loner. This loner was a she-cat pitch-black a white stripe the went from between her eyes to the tip of her tail she had yellow eyes and Badger-like claws. "Dont attack my sister!" Gorsepaw yowled he leaped onto the loner clawing her back. leafpaw grabbed ehr tail and yanked it. "Stop! I heard about Sunclan and came to join!" the loner yowled making the three apprentices stop at once. "You came to join sunclan? then why is there another cat scent with you?" Leafpaw asked its was true there was another cat scent. "Crow you can come out" The loner said a small she-cat the was gray with one black and white paw came out of the bushes she had blue eyes. "Are you sure its safe Badger?"Crow asked flicking her tail to the three apprentices. "We was only trying to defend our ''Territory!"Leafpaw snapped at the two loners. *Later at camp yes badger and crow is joining the clan* Badger from this day forward you ill be called Badgerpelt! crow from this day forward you will be called Crowwing!" Sunstar said to the newly named warriors of Sunclan "Bagderpelt! Crowwing!Badgerpelt! Crowing!"The small group of cats Chantedyes this was gorsepaws home the clan was growing fast..'' his'' clan was growing fast..yes this is sunclan but little did they know...more cats await them Chapter 3-Foxey Brightpaw's P.O.V Brightpaw sat in the center of the camp, miserably licking at the wounds on her face. She had done something wrong again. She had attacked loners who wanted to join, and gave a bad impression. "That's a great catch, Crowwing! You may deposit your catch on they prey-pile.", Ivyflower purred. Great. Now she's complimenting cats who battled me., she thought bitterly. Sunstar joined her with Badgerpelt and the four broke into deep conversation. Brightpaw turned and looked at they prey-pile, which contained Badgerpelt's mouse and Crowwing's magpie. I can catch better than that She blatantly stalked out of the camp entrance, in the direction that Ivyflower could see her. No reaction. --- About 2 hours, still no catch. "Come on!", Brightpaw hissed. Those new "warriors" must've chased all the prey away.. A rustle sounded in the bush in front of her. She gasped, but quickly covered her mouth. She slunk low, her tabby fur nearly brushing the forest floor. A second later, she pounced and snapped the vole's spine. She couldn't believe it. Sunstar and Ivyflower would surely recognize her catch and certainly praise her. "Woof!" Brightpaw looked over her shoulder, and saw a pack of mangy mutts, glaring at her, slobber hanging from their tongues. With a frightened yelp, she turned and ran as if the world depended on it. But she refused to let go of the vole. --- "What's going on-WHOA!", Gorsepaw yowled as the dogs followe her-into camp. Immediately, Badgerpelt and Crowwing seized up, knocking the two brown mutts on the head. Sunstar and Ivyflower joined, slashing at the dogs. Brightpaw saw her father take on seemingly leader of the pack. Ivyflower yelped, and slipped underneath the dog's paws. It's eyes glinted, and it snapped it's teeth. Before Brightpaw did anything, Leafpaw lunged and pushed the dog away. Mother and daughter were fighting side by side. Gorsepaw was pinning down younger dogs, probably puppies and she, Brightpaw? What was she doing? Nothing besides watching her family's life on the line, is the correct answer. Determined to make herself feel useful, Brightpaw grabbed a pawful of acorns and began flinging them, the nuts barely hitting the dogs. One, however, did end up hitting Sunstar's head. He didn't notice, but after that, Brightpaw stopped. Suddenly, a leading bark sounded, and pretty soon, several dogs grabbed the remaining prey from SunClan's prey-pile and left the camp with it. The pack leader gave one last warning growl over his shoulder before he left. Everyone was battered, exhausted, and injured. Slowly, Sunstar turned...to Brightpaw. The golden tabby looked up, hoping to see pity or at least some emotion in her father's eyes. But what she recognized was...anger? No. Far worse than that. Chapter 4-Flameheart After Brightpaw saw the rage in Sunstars eyes he turned away Brightpaw put her vole in the pile refusing to eat after what she had done sunster sent out a hunting patrol with his mate and kits..almost all his kits he turned and sent Brightpaw to the apprentices den little did she know what was going to happen at moon high "Let all cats old enough for their pelts to blend with the sunlight gather beneath sunrock for a clan meeting!" sunstar yowled Today we have two new warriors" what? if Brightpaw heard him correctly did he just say? two? not three? "Gorsepaw, Leafpaw stepped forward" Leafpaw stepped but Gorsepaw stayed for a moment flicking his gaze at brightpaw Sunstar let out a sigh "Come as well Brightpaw" the two stepped forward to join Leafpaw "I sunstar leader of Sunclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices for they have trained hard in the ways of your noble code and i commend them a warriro in your turn, Leafpaw,gorsepaw,.....brightpaw" do you promise to uphold the warrior code protect and defend your clan even at the cost of you lives?" Gorsepaw spoke for them all "We do" "then by the powers of starclan i gave your warrior names Gorsepaw from now on you will be called Gorsewhisker,Leafpaw from this day forward you will be called Leafshade, Brightpaw.....You wil be named...Brightmist "Brightmist! Leafshade! Gorsewhisker!" the next day Brightmist was patroling she scented loner not wanteding to make the same mistake again she called"whos there?! i can smell you!" Two cats stepped out of the bushes "We mean no harm we came to join sunclan the news spread swiftly I'm amber and this is falcon" amber was a flame-colored she-cat what a white chest and stomach with blue ears and a torn ear part of her tail wa sscarred to where the fur would never grow back. Falcon was a Blond tom with brown on him and green eyes "Follow me" bright mist said calmly but the she realized.....Amber was expecting kits "Amberflame! Falcontalon! Mothpelt!" Brightmist had found Mothpelt on the way home turns out the she-cat was a former medicine cat but her clan was destroyed by towlegs. Brightmist was on a patrol with Gorsewhisker and Falcontalonuntil she was attacked by a cat it smelled like.....Dapplecloud? Chapter 5-Foxey Gorsewhisker was finally a warrior as were Leafshade and Brightmist. He had needed to remind Sunstar, else Brightmist wouldn't have became a warrior that day. Why were parents so stupid? "SUNSTAR!", a shriek sounded. Brightmist! "What happened?", Gorsewhisker asked. "Someone called Dapplecloud!" "Oh. Sunstar!!! There's someone called Dapplecloud here." "What?!", Ivyflower roared. She raced forward with Sunstar at her side. The tortoiseshell she cat that had followed Brightmist stood infront of Gorsewhisker's parents. "So this is your camp." "Yes, it is. We are thriving very well too.", Sunstar bared his teeth. "And we want to have nothing to do with FrostClan", Ivyflower added. Dapplecloud nodded. "I'm sure Froststar would be very happy to hear about this.", she turned and left, but stopped at Brightmist. She turned to Leafshade, Gorsewhisker, and Brightmist. "Surely one of you would like to come with me?" Ivyflower snarled. Gorsewhisker stood his ground. No one would agree, but he stood corrected when Brightmist yowled: "I am coming with you!" Brightmist She knew it was the right choice. Sunstar and Ivyflower never noticed her and obviously didn't care whether she left or not. "What?!", Gorsewhisker yowled. "Brightmist! What's wrong with you?", Leafshade chided. Brightmist turned away and looked at Sunstar and Ivyflower. Their gazes were fixed on Brightmist, and she gulped. They certainly didn't seem happy. Brightmist looked over at Dapplecloud who stared at her, amused. Then she looked at Sunstar. "Fine, you've won, take her and leave.", he padded back to his den. So that's it. He's really letting me go? This was definitely a good choice. Ivyflower walked back to her den too, and Brightmist couldn't bring herself to look at her littermates. "This was wrong, Brightmist", Leafshade hissed. "This isn't going to help the problem.", Gorsewhisker added. As Dapplecloud led her away, their words echoed in Brightmist's head. Chapter 6-Flameheart Brightmist's P.O.V. '' 'i always knew they wanted me' Brightmist thought bitterly to herself she and Dapplecloud raced through the trees Brightmist hated her family now a refused to call them her kin. "Where here" Dapplecloud said the the tabby she cat she saw snowstorm and thornfang as well as Gleamshine and Mistwing they gave her cold stares but that wasn't a cat she was looking for. Brightmist wanted the one cat she knew her whole life. "B-brightpaw?!" Brightmist whipped around at the voice she cat the hoped to see..Windleap "I'm...Brightmist now" brightmist said shyly to her crush "Why have you come back you TRAITOR!" Snowstorm Growled at the tabby she-cat a young cat came out of a small den to see whats going on "Snowstorm whats with all the noise? "The young she-cat asked "Bright...mist this si junipercloud our medicine cat" snowstorm growled still not trusting the young cat "Let all cats old enough to stalk through the snow gather beneath Froststone for a clan meeting!" Froststar demanded to the clan "i have thought after dapplecloud told me the news Brightmist will join Frostclan" Froststar said "What?!" all of Frostclan:Dapplecloud snowstorm thornfang junipercloud windstep gleamshine and mistwwing yowled Chapter 7 -Pumpkintail (new writer) Brightmist looked around, seeing familiar and unfamiliar faces. Froststar came to her, her ice-blue gaze burning. "Come to my den," she meowed firmly. Brightmist followed Froststar to her den. She needs to get used to feel Froststone under her again. Froststar looked at her. "Why did you want to join back?" she asked. Brightmist gulped. "Sunstorm - now Sunstar - formed his own Clan and... well... I accidentally led a pack of dogs to our camp. He got enraged. I think he is ashamed to call me his daughter." Brightmist's blue eyes were full of tears, but she hold them. Froststar gave her a sorrowful look. "Go to warriors' den and rest." she meowed. Brightmist did as she was told and fell asleep. In the dream, she saw Windleap being attacked by no one else then Gorsewhisker and Leafshade. She tried to help him, but she couldn't move. They turned their gazes on their sister. Brightmist gasped in horror. Those eyes were red with rage. A strange flame was burning inside them. ''No! This can't be...! Gorsewhisker leaped right on Brightmist. With the last glance, she saw the eyes of her former Clanmates look the same as her siblings'. Brightmist's eyes flung open. Her heart was beating rabbit's legs on the moor earth. There was a lot of rush in the camp. Brightmist poked her head out of the den. She gasped in horror. The camp was flooded with SunClan cats. They were attacking everything. Apprentices, elders, even kits... She saw Windleap defeating the nursery from Leafshade and Gorsewhisker, but her brothers were not her brothers anymore. These cats just wanted to kill all of the FrosClan cats. Gorsewhisker reared and kicked Windleap in his chest, while Leafshade sliced his throat open. Her siblings rushed to the nursery, picking the weakest queens and kits. Just when Leafshade wanted to sink her teeth in one of the kits, Brightmist, with heavy heart, leaped on top of her and killed her. "TRAITOR!" yowled her sister and then closed her eyes. Something leaped on her from behind. "Good night, sister," meowed Gorsewhisker to her ear. Brightmist reared but it was too late. Gorsewhisker, claws sheathed, gave her a blow to her head. Then, only darkness. Chapter 8-Foxey Gorsewhisker could not believe it. He might've killed Brightmist! But she killed Leafshade. In one day, all his littermates were gone. Sunstar scratched his claws. "FrostClan was always trouble!" Ivyflower sobbed. "They took my poor Leafshade!" Of course, his parents didn't know the real murderer. Gorsewhisker thought it best not to tell them. "Brightmist might be dead too.", he added. Sunstar's gaze hardened. "Brightmist". Ivyflower stiffened. "Why did she leave in the first place anyways?", she snapped. "Why does she like FrostClan better?", Sunstar snarled. Gorsewhisker flinched at his parents' sharp tone. "Well now that she knows what they did to Leafshade, perhaps she'd come b-"Never! She was senseless as a kit! SHE is the one who caused this war! SHE IS THE CAUSE OF LEAFSHADE'S DEATH!", Ivyflower screeched. His mother fell, sobbing miserably. Gorsewhisker was about to comfort her, but Sunstar pressed his pelt against hers, and licked away her tears. "What did we ever do to her that she would be so spoiled?", Ivyflower snapped. Gorsewhisker turned and saw Crowwing staring at them. He unexpectedly blushed. What? Why did he do that. He quickly turned away, and cuddled in with his family hoping Crowwing hadn't noticed. --- Brightmist's den was of stone walls. She couldn't believe what happened. Her selfishness had cost Leafshade's life...and Windleap. Her love had died before she could confess. "Brightmist! Do you want to see Amberflame's kits?", Snowstorm asked, padding in the den.Brightmist nodded. "Welcome!",Amberflame meowed warmly. "Would you like to know their names?" Brightmist nodded. "The black one is Sloekit, the tabby is Swiftkit, and the silver one is Leafkit." Chapter 9 ~Flameheart Brightmist couln't believe it leaf''kit looked JUST like leaf''shade Brightmist stared at Leafkit for a brief moment before blinking "Congratulations amberflame your kits are amazing and i'm sure they will grow into strong warriors of frostclan" Brightmist said smiling warmly at the three kits Amberflame nodded and Brightmist said goodbye and left the nursery. *time skip four moons* Sloekit was with Brightmist her showing him how to catch prey from a long distance again until... "Brightmist to my den please" Dapplestar called two moons ago Froststar had lost her final life to a battle against Blackcough. Dapplestar took over as leader after that. "Yes? Dapplestar?" Brightmist said looking over to her leader. "you have gotten close to Sloekit-I've decided along with with Amberflame...You will mentor Sloekit do you accept such?" Dapplestar asked tilting her head to the side. "I will gladly accept being mentor to Sloekit" brightmist said dipping her head with that she went off to see hwo Sloekit was with hsi practicing to her suprise he had caught a moth Leafkits P.O.V 'I cant believe she's going to mentor sloekit he's my brother to top that off she killed me! at least i wont get that traitor fox-hearted mouse-brien as MY mentor and AT least Swiftkit is safe from that murderer!' ''Leafkit thought to herself *two moons later* "let all cats old enough to stalk through the snow gather beneath Froststone for a clan meeting!" Dapplestar yowled as cats gathered below "Today we have Three new apprentices! Leafkit Swiftkit Sloekit Step forward!" the three kits stepped forward ready to be apprentices of Frostclan. "leafkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be called Leafpaw.....Gleamshine is your mentor" Leaf''paw touched noses to her new mentor. "swiftkit from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be called Swiftpaw...snowstorm will mentor you" Swift''paw'' touched noses with his new mentor Sloekit from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be called Sloepaw! Brightmist will mentor you!" Sloe''paw touched noses with brightmist. "Leafpaw! Swiftpaw! Sloepaw!" the clan cheered then they where dismissed Brightmist P.O.V "So what do what start with?!" Sloepaw asked eximent edged in his voice "Well I was thinking.....' Chapter 10 ~Pumpkintail Brightmist shrugged. "I was thinking a patrol?" she suggested. Sloepaw nodded. His eyes were shining with the same light as Leafpaw's and Swiftpaw's. She gestured with her tail. "Follow me!" she told him and walked out of the camp. --- Sunstar gazed towards the shining moon. His daughter killed his second daughter. Maybe Brightmist was not his daughter anymore. ''Maybe she never was. He heard pawsteps behind him. "Sunstar?" called Ivyflower. "I was worried. About you. How could Brightmist do such a thing? She is my - our - daughter! I didn't raise her like that!" Sunstar slowly turned on her. "Maybe... maybe we can make her our daughter again." At first, Ivyflower didn't seem to understand. But then, a big smile settled on her face. "But how are we going to do it?" she asked. Sunstar blinked. "We won't pray to StarClan, Ivyflower. We don't follow them, after all." With that, he spun around and trotted towards a pool. Ivyflower followed him. "What? Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "Dark Forest gave us power to be scarier and better fighters than before." he meowed "Maybe they can give us our daughter back." Sunstar leaped on the rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the rock for a Clan meeting!" When the cats gathered, he picked three warriors. "Badgerpelt, Crowwing and Gorsewhisker! You have to go to FrostClan and bring Brightmist back. Without her, don't even come back!" With that. he slowly walked to his den, followed by Ivyflower. Tomorrow, or later, his daughter will be back. Chapter 11 ~Foxey "What do you want?", Leafpaw snapped. Brightmist was staring at her in narrowed eyes. "You are not allowed to eat before feeding your Clan? Hasn't your mentor taught you that?" Of course Gleamshine had, but Leafpaw forgot. "Why can't you mind your own business?", she stormed away, dragging her mouse away. "Why do you hate my mentor so much?", Sloepaw meowed. "Because. She is snobby and selfish.", Leafpaw huffed. "What did she ever do? All she does is mope around flinching whenever there's wind", Swiftpaw meowed. "Don't you know", Leafpaw whirled on Sloepaw. 'You are her apprentice!!!" "Alright, 'k, I'll talk to her. But it really is none of our business. ---- Brightmist got up from her nest and padded out of her nest. But as soon as she did, she toppled over and an intense pain grew in her belly. "Help!", she called. Chapter 12 ~ Flame Junipiercloud snowstorm Sloepaw and Gleamshine was instantly at her side "Whats wrong with her?!I'm not gonna lose my mentor am I?!" Sloepaw panicked "She....She's having kits!" Junipiercloud meowed "what?!...I remeber that when windleap kept her warm......oh Starclan!" Gleamshine yowled "Ok! brightmist bite down on this stick!" Junipiercloud shoved a stick under Brightmist's nose Brightmist bit down as junipiercloud told her what to do Soon Brightmist had four healthy kits she saw leafpaw glaring her her kits seathing her claws. Brightmist curled around her kits snowstorm saw what leafpaw was doing and since she once had kits of her own she understood. "what will you name them?" snowstorm asked calmly "this one...Windkit he looks just like him.....this young tabby she-cat has Windleaps stripes and my tabby fur....Yellowkit......This young white kit with a blond stripe...Clearkit.....This young tom with calico tabby like fur....Splotchkit..." brightmist said she had no one to father her kits. "They wont meet their father for a while though...." brightmist said worry in her eyes Icestone seemingly hearing the talk stepped in he loved brightmist from the start but Windleap took her from him "i'll father the kits"Icestone said hoping Brightmist would accept "Thank you..Icestone" Brightmist said looking down on her four kits "Let all cats old enough to stalk through the snow gather beneath Froststone for a clan meeting!" Dapplestar yowled "Sloepaw needs a new mentor while Brightmist has her kits to care for...sloepaw your mentor will be..." Chapter 13 Pumpkintail Category:Foflakin